Solkat Drabble
by Gemini-0601
Summary: Karkat gets sick for once Sollux comes over to help. Rated T for Karkat's language. Just some fluff


twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TA: hey kk, what2 up?

CG: MEH, NOTHING'S GOING ON

TA: what do you feel liike talkiing about?

CG: I DUNNO, MAYBE PLHKHM37.):9JGIB

TA: woah, kk, what the fuck diid you ju2t type?

CG: SORRY, I SNEEZED AND ACCIDENTALLY PRESSED ENTER

TA: kk, are you feeliing okay riight now?

CG: YES I AM PERFECTLY FINE

TA: that wa2 two fa2t of a re2pon2e, iim comiing over

CG: SOLLUX FUCKING CAPTOR DONT COME OVER TO MY HIVE OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU

TA: I don't care

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CG: SOLLUX DONT YOU FUCKING DARE COME TO MY HIVE

CG: SHIT

CG: HE LEFT ALREADY

CG: IM SCREWED

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

* * *

Sollux didn't even bother to knock on the door, he just walked right in.

"Hey kk, where are you?" He called, scanning the hive, then he saw a little figure on the couch.

"Kk, there you are-"

Sollux was interrupted by Karkat sneezing quite violently.

"Holy thhit kk you definitely aren't okay," Sollux said.

"Fuckass, I told you not to come! I am perfectly fine! I only sneezed because there was some dust in my nose and... Aa... Aaa... ACHOO!"

The Cancer sneezed again, even sending the couch back along with him.

"Kk, I'm gonna take care of you, you can't even take care of yourthelf," Sollux sighed.

"Douchebag, didn't you hear me?! Don't you dare-"

Sollux merely picked up the smaller troll and three him over him shoulder as Karkat uselessly flailed behind him.

* * *

Sollux plopped Karkat in bed, Karkat huffed and turned away, then coughed.

Sollux then put him hand on Karkat's forehead to check the temperature.

Karkat flinched and a slight blush escaped from him.

"Yep. Definitely have a fever. Really kk, how long have you had it?"

"Um..."

Karkat sheepishly looked down.

"About a week I guess..."

Sollux mentally face palmed.

"Really kk, why didn't you athk for help or take care of yourthelf or thomething?!"

Karkat crossed his arms and huffed.

"Because I don't need help from a nooksniff like you, asshole."

Karkat sneezed again, letting his head fall back into the soft pillow. Sollux just shook his head and draped a blanket over Karkat.

"Thtay put okay? I'll get you thome medicine for that cold of yourth."

"Whatever, jackass. I'll be a good grub and stay here in bed like daddy wants me to," Karkat retorted, full of sarcasm.

Sollux just rolled his eyes as he left the room.

"Yeah I'll miss your sarcasm while I'm away," Sollux mocked.

* * *

"Bleh! What is this shit?!" Karkat cried, nearly spitting out the contents in his mouth.

"Medicine for a cold, idiot," Sollux sighed.

"This fucking piece of crap shouldn't even be considered medicine! It tastes shitty!" Karkat said, nearly raging as he continued to cough.

The Gemini tucked the medicine away in his pocket and sat down, running his hand through his hair.

"So... What do you want to do?"

"I dunno, dumbass, I can only sit here for all I care," Karkat huffed, crossing his arms and turning away.

Sollux sighed. Why did Karkat have to look so cute when he was pouting?

They eventually settled with one round of Super Troll Smash Bros Brawl, but Sollux being the video game master and Karkat being the well known ragequitter...

Let's just say Karkat smacked Sollux in the head with the Wii remote.

* * *

Around in the early evening, Sollux put one of Karkat's cheesy romcoms up for the both of them to watch. He closed the curtains, allowing the TV to emit a soft glow over the room.

Both settled back on Karkat's bed as the movie began.

About fifteen minutes in, Sollux got ridiculously bored.

"Hey kk. Why do you love thethe movieth tho much?"

Karkat pointed to the screen. Sollux saw the characters were laughing, playing. Smiling.

"Because of that, they can be happy whenever they want and find a mate, and I guess... I'm just jealous of that. I can't be happy, not ever..." Karkat said as his voice lowered to a mumble.

"W... Why not?"

"I'm the leader, it's my fault our friends are dying, that you had to take care of me all because my stubborn side refused to accept help, and, and... That I'm just a failure in general... And..."

Karkat began to shake lightly as red, glistening tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

"Kk?"

"It's my fault everyone's dying, I hate this game! I-"

Sollux pulled Karkat into a hug. He couldn't stand to see his friend cry like that, let alone the leader.

Red tears were steadily going down, and Karkat hugged back, burying his face into Sollux's chest. The soft glow from the TV made his tears sparkle in a way, making the tears clear to see. Sollux felt his face turn yellow for a split second by Karkat's actions, but he didn't care. He didn't want to see the troll he had actually liked to look so vulnerable and weak, it made him want to cry himself.

"Kk, it'th not your fault our friendth died, you couldn't thtop that nor change it. Thtop blaming yourthelf for once!" He said, gently rubbing Karkat's back in attempt to calm down the smaller troll.

Sollux had red feelings for Karkat for the longest time he could remember, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship, and he didn't know whether Karkat would return his feelings, so he decided to keep quiet. Even if that meant forever.

Karkat's sobs quieted down to soft hiccups, still trembling in Sollux's arms.

"Life fucking sucks..." He muttered softly.

"Yeah, I know kk, life ith a bitch..." Sollux agreed.

Karkat went silent.

"Uh... Kk?" Sollux saw Karkat had fallen asleep, his eyes were red from crying and he still had a feverish blush on his face, he... Actually looked rather... Adorable.

Sollux smiled.

He adjusted their position, allowing Karkat's head to rest on his lap to make it more comfortable. Sollux draped a blanket over Karkat and then one around his shoulders, then rested his hands on Karkat's mess of hair, stroking through it.

He took the remote and turned off the TV, dimming the room.

Then the waves of drowsiness took him as his eyelids closed.

* * *

The first thing Karkat woke up to was how comfortable he felt, then he realized he was sleeping on Sollux's lap.

Red tinted his cheeks again, but he brushed it off. Karkat looked at the clock. It was nearly midnight. Sollux allowed him to sleep on him lap for nearly the past five hours, He shook Sollux a little.

"Hey, Sollux, wake up..."

Sollux stirred.

"Oh, kk you're finally awake," he said, eyes adjusting to the darkness.

"H-hey, Sollux?"

"Yeah?"

"I... I... I think... I think I have... Red feelings, you know... For you..." Karkat says so quietly that it was barely above a whisper.

Sollux's heart skipped a beat. Did Karkat actually have feelings for him as well?

"Thay that again?"

"IthinkI'mflushedforyouthereIfuckinggotitoutI'llshutupnow." Karkat said rapidly, then shut his mouth as a blush escaped from him.

"I, uh..." Sollux also blushed a little, yellow tinting his cheeks, and returned the gaze.

"I also have red feelings for you. I'm flushed for you too, kk," Sollux mumbled, pulling Karkat closer to him.

Karkat rested his head on Sollux, joy fluttering inside of him.

He sneezed again, indicating his fever still hadn't gone away.

"You know, I should get sick more often," he said softly.

"And why ith that?"

"Because I get to spend more time with you," Karkat said, eyes closing.

Sollux patted Karkat's head.

"Same here."

Sollux then decided to stroke the base of Karkat's nubby horns. A purring sound emitted from Karkat's throat.

"Ehehe, KarKitty liketh being thcratched," Sollux teased.

"Fuck you, asshole," Karkat muttered playfully, the purr still vibrating.

Slowly, Karkat was dragged back into sleep, his head resting in Sollux's chest.

"Matesprits for life," Sollux said softly, his eyelids feeling heavy as they drooped down.

He didn't notice Karkat was smiling that rare smile.

* * *

**Well I don't ship Solkat, I ship Karkat x Jade and Sollux x Aradia but who cares XD**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated**


End file.
